Daredevil
Daredevil is a character from Marvel. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Daredevil VS Doctor Mid-Nite *Toph Beifong vs. Daredevil *Batman vs. Daredevil *Daredevil vs Red Hood 'Completed Death Battles' *Daredevil vs Scarecrow *Kenshi vs. Daredevil *Nightwing vs Daredevil *Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil Possible Opponents * Toph Beifong * DC ** Bane ** Black Mask History Blinded at a young age from being exposed to chemicals from a truck, Matthew Murdock gained extraordinary senses. After his father Jack Murdock was murdered by mobsters for refusing to take a fall during a boxing match, Murdock dedicated his life to fight injustice in Hell's Kitchen. A lawyer during the day, Murdock becomes a vigilante by night: Daredevil, the Man Without Fear. Death Battle Info *'Secret Identity:' Matt Murdock *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 200 lbs. *'''Occupation: '''Lawyer While blind, Daredevil's other senses become superhumanly enhanced to the point to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations. Daredevil's hearing is accurate that he can clearly hear people converse at great distances away and hear people's heartbeats, using the latter to predict the feeling of others and use heart rate to detect lying. Combined with his sense of smell, Daredevil can use a form of sonar. * Fighting style: Trained under Stick, incorporating gymnastics and boxing into his fighting style, Daredevil is a skilled martial artist who could keep up with his mentor in an intense one-on-one duel and eventually overpower someone like Kingpin. While he uses his bare hands, Daredevil can also use blunt objects, firearms, and throwing weapons. * Daredevil Suit: Protective body armor made from a light yet durable material that provides its owner with some enhanced protection: The red areas could only protect against knives, depending on the angle, while the black parts are bullet resistant. The suit includes a pocket located on the left hip of the suit to allow Daredevil to store his Billy Club, a short staff that splits into two short sticks. Feats * Can hear someone's heartbeat from two blocks away * Defeated Kingpin in an one-on-one fight. * Managed to dodge and block Bullseye's thrown projectiles, multiple times. * Defeated Deadpool in a majority of their encounters * He is immune to the Scarecrow's fear gas. (Non-canon) Flaws * Loud, nearby sounds can affect his radar scenes. * Kingpin learned his secret identity. Gallery Daredevil yellowsuit.jpg|Daredevil's yellow suit. News-00080561-daredevil-poster.jpg|Matt Murdock (In Marvel's Daredevil). Daredevil firstsuit.jpg|Matt wearing his first suit (in Marvel's Daredevil). D877585665318d6c4876504c1386a42be82323bf hq.gif|Matt wearing his second suit (in Marvel's Daredevil). Tumblr o8p21sByLR1v5jx82o2 1280.jpg|Ben Affleck as Daredevil. Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) makeshift costume from Daredevil The Man Without Fear Vol 1 5.jpg|Daredevil's first suit (in the comics) Marvel Comics - Daredevil.png|Daredevil standing on the ledge Daredevil bullseye death.0.jpg 2cp4znq.jpg|Daredevil subjected to Scarecrow's Fear Gas... 16bdous.jpg|...And resisting it. Wizard last man standing Daredevil VS Dr Mid-Nite by John K Snyder III.png|Daredevil VS Dr Mid-Nite by John K Snyder III 701e0c16545e130e4a8023c7bfd7dceb.jpg|Avocados at Law Trivia * Daredevil is based off DC Comic's Doctor Mid-Nite, who also happens to be a blind crime fighter from the comic books. * Before the city gave him the name of "Daredevil", he was known as "the Devil of Hell's Kitchen" and "the man in the black mask". Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Martial Artist Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Nunchaku Wielders